Various serious medical treatments require the use of a permanently implanted catheter having an end fitting that is connected periodically or continuously to a machine, liquid-supply reservoir, or liquid-receiving reservoir. Obviously it is essential that the connection be made aseptically, particularly as the person undergoing such treatment is frequently in a fragile state of health. Even the slightest sepsis can introduce bacteria directly into the body of the patient, creating the possibility of a grave infection.
There are two main types of peritoneal dialysis where such a catheter having such an end fitting is used, namely iterative peritoneal dialysis and continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis. The first type is carried out mainly in a hospital or clinic using machines that are connected to the patient's catheter for the treatment. The second type involves a connection made to the patient's catheter from a pouch supply carried directly on the patient.
The problem with a method such as continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis is that the septic problem must be taken care of by the patient rather than by trained medical personnel. Obviously in such a situation experience has shown a great number of infections caused by aseptic procedures. The main problem is normally caused at the connection to the end fitting of the implanted catheter. The connection must seal perfectly, not allowing any foreign matter to enter the liquid stream which must pass through it, and must of course also prevent this liquid from leaking out. Furthermore this connection must be mechanically very strong so that it cannot be accidentally pulled open.
The connection must in addition be relatively easy to do and undo, without the user's fingers having to touch any of the vital inner parts. The pouch/reservoir of dialysis liquid and its tube and connector are of course provided in a sterile packing, and the user must be able to connect it up without touching anything that itself will come into contact with the stream of liquid being passed through the catheter into his or her body.